The present disclosure relates generally to wellbore drilling and formation evaluation and, more specifically, to a Logging-While-Drilling or Measurement-While-Drilling sensing system for downhole hydrocarbon and gas species detection when forming a wellbore in a subterranean rock formation.
Hydraulic fracturing, commonly known as fracking, is a technique used to release petroleum, natural gas, and other hydrocarbon-based substances for extraction from underground reservoir rock formations, especially for unconventional reservoirs. The technique includes drilling a wellbore into the rock formations, and pumping a treatment fluid into the wellbore, which causes fractures to form in the rock formations and allows for the release of trapped substances produced from these subterranean natural reservoirs. At least some known unconventional subterranean wells are evenly fractured along the length of the wellbore. However, typically less than 50 percent of the fractures formed in the rock formations contribute to hydrocarbon extraction and production for the well. As such, hydrocarbon extraction from the well is limited, and significant cost and effort is expended for completing non-producing fractures in the wellbore.